


Lap Sits

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Swan Queen [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, family meeting kind of, lap sits, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: a family meeting and there's no room left for Regina to sit... except Emma





	Lap Sits

Regina crossed the room as though she were gliding an inch above the floor instead of actually walking. This was a small town hall meeting comprised of mostly the town’s heroes and a few close friends and family members. Emma Swan sat beside the son they shared, her parents sitting on Henry’s other side, Snow nestled close beneath Charming’s arm. Regina and Emma had been dating for a long while much to the simultaneous delight and horror of the rest of Storybrooke. It was unexpected and entertaining for everyone else to find Emma’s and Regina’s relationship blossoming despite the rocky history.

Regina pushed Emma’s legs down from their crossed position and then casually draped herself across the blonde woman’s lap. In doing so (due to… being Regina) accidentally managed to draw all of the attention in the room. Mayor Mills had that effect on any room that she was in. Henry looked disgusted and a little pleased. Charming and Snow shared a knowing look but didn’t say anything while everyone else pretended not to notice.

One of Regina’s arms draped across Emma’s shoulders and drifted between playing with one golden blonde lock of hair or resting on her shoulder. Regina was as casual as she knew how to be, but Emma was a former grifter. This made her feel like an absolute spectacle. With Regina, she was surprised to find that she didn’t actually mind. Regina made her feel strong and beautiful, - supported in a way that she had never known. Emma didn’t know if this was love, family, or some other cheesiness her mom would dredge up; but Emma was happy with her son and the woman she meant to someday marry. They were happy and safe and that was what mattered.


End file.
